Pokeshots
by Sirus7009
Summary: A bunch of minishots ranging from romance to humor to just plain crazy situations. Inspired by a Deviant Artist. Link to her profile is in the first chapter. Updated weekly. Read and Review, then check out the Deviant's profile please!
1. The Cell Phone

Pokeshots

The Cell Phone

Tsukasa: Hey guys! We've got some fun in store for you in this series!  
Karen: We found an artist on Deviant Art who has incredible drawing skills (Especially in Pokémon), and we've got permission to use her drawings as bases for fanfictions!  
Tsukasa: But since she has so many, rather than making normal oneshots, we're going to make mini shots… A.K.A. Pokeshots!  
Karen: Of course they won't all be about romance. Some will be funny, some will be sad, and some will be just plain odd o___O  
Tsukasa: The artist's name is Endless-Summer181 (http_:_/_/_endless-summer181_._deviantart_._com_/ is the link to her profile, minus the numerous deletion underscores…)  
Karen: For once we have a new addition to our disclaimer! We don't own Pokémon, nor any of the pictures that inspired these Pokeshots.  
P.S. These do not fit into any single shipping. They're all just random situations, sometimes not even containing girls. I'll also add special notes to Endless-Summer for when she reads these. To other readers, they don't mean a thing. These will be updated in threes weekly.  
P.S.S Makoto is a region Endless made herself.

###############################################################

Ash happily fiddled with his new cell phone as he and his partner Pikachu carefully navigated the mountains of the Makoto Region… well, what Ash considered carefully, seeing as to he was playing with that little contraption. Pikachu, however, was rather worried at how close his trainer kept straying towards the edge of the cliff they were on.

Ash's new friends in the Makoto region had taken off ahead of them, being rather impatient with Ash's new gadget, and Pikachu had, several time in the past hour, wished he had gone with them.

"This is so cool! It's like a PokeNav and a PokeGear all wrapped into an even smaller package! Plus it's got music, internet, news, it has it all!"

_Does it have a mute button?_

"I just can't put it down!" Ash laughed as he wandered towards the ledge.

_Yeah you can… just look to your left…_

Though Ash didn't look, he still, unknowingly, moved back toward the center of the path. "Hey! There's a news update on the next town's gym! Some kid just lost it like it was a joke. Sounds like that Gym Leader's pretty tough, huh buddy?" Ash looked his partner.

Pikachu simply stared at Ash and then turned his attention towards the cliff edge again, _Oh yeah. Can't wait to wipe the floor with the poor fu- _

Once more, Ash veered dangerously close to the edge, "Cool! I can contact and set up reservations at restaurants! We could eat as soon as we get there! What would you like to eat, Pikachu?"

_How about a nice tall stack of shut up and watch the road taco towers?_ Pikachu sighed. He couldn't take much more of this. "Blah blah yackity yak" That's all he was hearing.

"Oh wow! Ruby's on the news! Looks like she got into trouble again! She-"

_That's it!_ Pikachu climbed down Ash's arm, grabbed the cell phone, turned, then jammed it in Ash's mouth. _THERE!_ "Pikaa!" the electric mouse returned to Ash's shoulder, smiling at the dual reaction Ash had.

First he stared at Pikachu in disbelief, then, as he watched his friend return to his perch, Ash noticed that his foot wasn't more than an inch from the edge, "Gaah! Ash shouted as he jumped away from the ledge, dropping his phone in the process, "Nooo!!!!"

_Success!!!!_ Pikachu couldn't help but laugh at his best friend's pain.

Ash fell to his knees and creeped toward the edge, watching the yellow device bounce down the hill. "……"

The sudden silence wasn't expected by the rat, "Pika?"

Ash turned to Pikachu with a horrifically evil grin, "You're going down there to get it, smart guy…" Ash said, his smile widening to impossible lengths, "_Now…"_

Pikachu's eyes shot open at the order. _Did he just… oh, sh- _"Piiikaaaa…" Pikachu groaned before sliding down the slope, deciding his next move. "….." Now the mouse had an evil grin of his own, _What's stopping the phone from breaking when it lands?_

Ash couldn't help but notice the unusual laughs that now echoed through the pass, "….. Screw it!" He leapt off the edge, "Don't you _dare_ Pikachu!!!!!"

######################################################################

Tsukasa: Phew! I forgot how hard it is writing such a small story…  
Karen: And here we all hoped for more than two pages…  
Tsukasa: Oh hush. It's not supposed to be long, just entertaining.  
Karen: All right, that's all for this one.  
Tsukasa: Get ready for the next!


	2. Dawn's NotSoFarewell

Pokeshots

Dawn's Not-so-Farewell

Tsukasa: Not much to say here since the story explains itself. We don't own Pokémon or the picture that inspired this Pokeshot

Endless Summer!

Karen: We're altering this one a bit, adding our own ending after the ending in your picture. Sorry, but we just really like this pairing.

#####################################################################

The time had finally come. The Sinnoh League had been left in Ash's dust. The Grand Festival? The finals are where Dawn was beaten, but for her first try it was certainly an achievement. There wasn't much left for the duo to do in this region, so Ash was parting ways to take on the Makoto League, and Dawn was heading to Ash's home region to try for the Kanto Grand Festival.

Though feelings still remained between the two. Feelings that made both of them want to burst into tears and take hold of the other, never letting them go as the falling sunset bathed them in an orange, romantic glow.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay on your own?" Ash asked his dear friend. Despite all they'd been through, Dawn still was… troublesome, to be light.

"Oh, come on, Ash. I'm not a silly little kid, you know." It took a bit of willpower for Ash not to crack a chuckle.

_Sure_ He played it cool though, "Yeah I know. No need to worry right?"

Dawn was trying her best to act mature, but a few tears fell onto her darling Piplup, who she held in her arms. "…. Right."

_I guess it's time…_ Ash held his hand into the air, smiling as Dawn took Piplup in one arm and gave Ash a high five.

That was it. The two turned and headed separate ways. _This is for the better… right? _Ash asked himself. Sure, he'd said farewell to several friends, but Dawn was different. He saw a lot of himself in her, and he had actually taught her how to be a trainer in their journey… and she had taught him as well.

Every emotion flowed through his body. He loved her, he knew, yet he hated himself for it. He envied her for going to his home region, mostly because she'll probably find new friends… and another guy.

More and more his thoughts churned bitter yet sweet emotions, _Enough…_ he said to himself, shaking his head as he walked in an attempt to clear his thoughts, bringing a worried look from the small mouse on his shoulder.

He couldn't believe it. Was he going insane? What was wrong with him? This couldn't be the effect of just love alone, could it? "Grr…" he growled. No matter what he did he couldn't calm down…

_Enough!_ Ash spun to face Dawn….

########################################################################

Dawn never thought it would be this painful. Every part of her ached, as though she had run a thousand miles and climbed up Mt. Coronet in one go. Her strength still remained, however, as the crushing of her heart was followed by the crushing of Piplup's spine, her grip on the tiny penguin tightening with every beat of her heart.

His raspy cry broke her from her trance, "Pipluuuup!" If not for that scream, the poor Pokémon might have died. It sighed a breath of relief, though it was cut off as Piplup was dropped. He angrily looked up, though he was rather surprised- despite expecting it- to see Dawn crying.

"Why…" she stuttered between hiccups, "Why does it hurt so much…?" she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering violently, "I can't do it… I just can't turn away from him…." Yet contrary to her feelings she continued to slowly walk in the direction opposite of the man she loved.

"Piipluup…." The tiny penguin chirped sadly. He couldn't stand seeing Dawn like this. He had to do something, anything to make her happier… He looked back at Ash. There really wasn't any other way, was there? "Piiip!" Piplup grabbed Dawn's leg and pulled, trying to signal her to turn back to Ash.

But Dawn just continued walking, "We can't, Piplup… I'd just…" She stopped walking, her tears pouring down like the heaviest of rain. "I'd… just…"

There was a long silence between the two, _I… I… _Dawn finally spun and ran toward Ash, _I want to be with him! _ She couldn't believe it as Ash turned to face her, his arms opening wide as she dove into them, "Ash!"

"Dawn…" Ash smiled as he embraced his friend tightly, "I…"

Dawn leaned in towards Ash's face, the closeness causing Ash to pause just enough for her to speak, "I want to be with you, Ash… Please…"

Ash chuckled, "I suppose I could use a familiar traveling companion in the Makoto region… But what about your Kanto Contest pass?"

"Are you kidding? One call and mom can change it. There's nothing to worry about!"

"Just like always, huh?" Ash released her from his hug and grabbed her hand.

Dawn blushed lightly, "….. Right" she smiled, "Let's get going."

"To the Makoto Region!" the two shouted happily before tearing off towards home.

####################################################################

Tsukasa: Hope you guys like that. It's still a little off due to my lack of heavy detail… but that's what happens when you don't have much room to work.  
Karen: Either way, get ready for the next one!


	3. FOOD FIGHT!

Pokeshots

FOOD FIGHT!!

Tsukasa: Story explains it all. We don't own Pokémon or the picture that inspired this Pokeshot.  
P.S. Tomatos are fruits.

Endless Summer!

Karen: We're not really changing much since it was a single scene picture. Just some added humor alongside the flinging of food.

######################################################################

"Was this really necessary?" Paul growled as she walked into the Pokémon center, "I've got training to do, and thus have no time to meet up with you two."

"Oh, shut up Paul!" Ash barked. He had had enough of Paul's attitude.

"Both of you be quiet!!" Dawn commanded, smiling a little as both cringed from the scream, "Now. Sit down." The rivals obeyed.

"What's this all about Dawn?" Ash asked, rather curious as to why the girl had summoned the two boys.

"_This_ is an intervention." Dawn explained, smiling once more when the two's eyes widened, "We are all sick and tired of how you two always act around each other."

"Who's we!?" Paul demanded.

Dawn ignored his question, continuing, "So, I've arranged a lunch here in the Pokémon center so that the two of you can settle your differences."

"Eat lunch? With him? Good luck" Ash snorted. No way he was going to do _anything _with Paul around, even if it was eating… well, anything but battle, both in Pokémon and verbally.

Ash quickly regretted his comment as Dawn grabbed him by the ear, "Ash Ketchum, you're going to do it whether you like it or not!"

"Ow ow ow!!!" Ash cried in pain.

It was then Paul stood to leave, though he two was stopped as Dawn grabbed his ear with her other hand, "H-Hey, let go!"

"Sit!" Paul angrily complied, "Now…" Dawn grabbed a basket of food as well as a cooler, "What would you guys like to eat?"

"Where the heck did you grab that stuff from?" Ash asked, puzzled as to how the objects seemed to-

"It's like she pulled them right out of thin air… or maybe she pulled them out of her-" Dawn quickly grabbed Paul's ear then pulled down, "Yeow!"

"I said… What. Would. You. Like. To. Eat?"

Ash wasn't about to wait for a third time, "I'll take a sandwich and an ice cream!"

"Kuh… You got a salad in there?" Paul groaned.

"Sure do!" Dawn smiled, handing them both their requested foods, "Now then" Dawn then pulled out her poffin case, taking a few of the cookies out, "Pikachu, Piplup!"

"She did it again" Ash's eyes were wide as dinner plates as the two Pokémon ran to Dawn.

"She pulled it out of her freaking-" Paul immediately shut his mouth as Dawn glared at him.

Dawn then turned her gaze to Ash who hadn't started eating yet. It took a moment for him to notice, but the second he did Ash took a large bite of his sandwich… yet her gaze remained. "Um… what?"

"How is it?" Dawn asked. Not like it mattered to her much. Brock was the one who made the food.

"Oh, it's great" Ash replied with a fake smile, hoping she'd turn her attention to Paul, who was slowly picking at his salad, a wish that quickly came true.

"How about you Paul?"

Paul looked at her, then shrugged, "It's fine I guess…"

"Huh… All right." Dawn gave Pikachu and Piplup each a poffin, "So why don't you two talk to each other a bit?"

"Can't talk with my mouth full" Ash said simply.

"Really? That's never stopped you before" Paul scoffed.

"What!? I'm not that rude!"

"Please. You're worse than a Monferno with a butt rash"

"Oh yeah? We'll see how bad I can get! Eat sandwich!" Ash threw his half eaten sandwich at Paul, the ketchup and bologna spreading on his face as it slid down.

"Why you little…" Paul realized the food basket was right next to him, quickly reaching in to grab a tomato, "Half eaten sandwiches? Lame! Try a tomato!" Paul returned fire, the red fruit splattering on Ash's jacket.

"Tomatoes? That's so cliché! Ice cream is where it's at!" His ice cream landed on Paul's head.

Dawn just sighed, "Here you go you two" Dawn handed two more poffins to the Pokémon, acting like nothing was happening. "I guess we'll just let them do their thing… Because all of your problems will eventually go away if you throw food at them" She smiled with the two Pokémon as the feuding rivals permanently stained their clothes with waves of food.

######################################################################

Tsukasa: All right, that makes three. Guess we're stopping till next week. See you then!  
Karen: Hey, I didn't even get to say anything this time!


	4. Kenny's Jealousy

Pokeshots

Kenny's Jealousy

Tsukasa: Sorry for the delay on this one. I'm still trying to get Goddess Send done, so I decided to take the week off so I could finish it… I got some done, but there's still a lot to do.

Endless Summer!

Tsukasa: Due to language in the original picture, I'm altering one of the lines in this Pokeshot, since this is rated K+. Other than that, it's the same, short of the added story.

P.S. Pikari is Dawn's nickname in the Japanese version. Dee Dee just doesn't seem to fit as well as Pikari in my ears, so I'm using that instead.

#####################################################################

"Hey! Pikari!" Kenny laughed as Dawn and her group walked into the Pokémon center he had stopped in, "What pleasant surprise!"

"It'll only be pleasant to me if you stop calling me that, Kenny…" Dawn growled, clenching a fist and giving him a rather nasty glare.

"What's up, Kenny?" Ash smiled, walking up to his friend, "Didn't expect to find you here!"

"What can I say, it's like Pikari and I are destined to meet"

The entire group just chuckled nervously, "Yeah…"

"Pika…" "Piip…" Pikachu and Piplup sighed.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Kenny asked, grinning towards a now rather uncomfortable Dawn.

"Same old, same old. Heading to the next gym" Ash replied.

"And the next contest" Dawn finished.

"Nothing really exciting happens with you guys, huh?"

Both human and Pokémon barely contained a laugh, "Yeah, that's us. Boring travelers" Ash snickered. He had a feeling this encounter with Kenny would be interesting… well, more interesting than usual.

"Hey, maybe you and I should practice our moves, Pikari! I bet that would make life a lot more lively for you over you're usual boring routines."

Now it was getting annoying, especially to Dawn. "Maybe you and Ash should battle instead. I don't want to show off my new appeal moves just yet. And besides, Ash needs to practice for his next gym battle."

Ash grinned, "I don't exactly need any more practice to win, but I can never turn down a battle. You up for it, Kenny?"

"You bet, Ash!" Kenny shouted happily, "Let's head outside right now!" he ran past the young trainer, who gladly followed him outside, leaving Dawn, Brock, and Piplup standing with mixed emotions.

"Is it me, or is Kenny getting more and more irritating every time we meet him?" Dawn groaned.

"Irritating doesn't describe what he's been lately…"

"And that nickname of his… _ugh!_"

"Piip Piplup!"

######################################################################

"Alright, Kenny! You'd better be ready! Pikachu, you up for this?" Ash looked to his best partner.

"Piikaa!" Pikachu chirped happily.

"Hey, uh… Ash…" Kenny walked up to Ash and leaned in, looking around to make sure no one could hear him, "You uh…"

"Hmm?" Ash stared at him curiously.

"Ash, do you like Pikari?" Kenny asked quietly.

Ash had no idea why Kenny was being so careful asking the question. It seemed simple enough, so he answered honestly, "Of course, why wouldn't I?" He wasn't ready for the reply.

"I knew it! You sneaky little snake!" Kenny shouted angrily, turning and shouting toward the Pokémon Center door, "Pikari! You're not traveling with him anymore!" Not like she could hear him while inside the center.

"Huh…? Wha…?" Ash stared in utter confusion. _What just happened?_

Despite the distance, it became obvious that Dawn had indeed heard Kenny as she stormed through the door and screamed, "KENNY STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Kenny lost all of his anger and replaced it tenfold with fear as the bluette with flaming eyes slowly approached, diving behind Ash, "Gah, don't hurt me! I have to look good for my next contest! Hurt him!"

"Ash if you know what's good for you, you'll get out of the way" Dawn warned her friend as she closed in on her rival.

Ash took a step forward, then fell back as Kenny hugged him defensively, "You wouldn't hurt Ash, would you?"

"It's his fault if he doesn't run…" Dawn grinned, readying a fist.

"Gaaah! Lemme go lemme go lemme go! Aaah!" Ash screamed followed by the sound of multiple blows landing.

"I'm sooooorryyyyy!"

########################################################################


	5. Effects of the Dark

Pokeshots

Effects of the Dark

Terry: Hah hah! I've usurped Tsukasa as the host of Pokeshots!

Karen: But you're forgetting that I'm still here to keep an eye on you…

Terry: Yeah yeah. If not for freaking fanfiction net's persistence in blocking links, we'd put up links to the original pictures, but, alas, we can't, though Tsukasa might put the links in his profile one of these days…

Karen: Well, let's get this started. This fanfiction crosses into the deep K+ a bit… We don't own Pokémon, or any of Endless-Summer's pictures.

Endless Summer!

Terry: To be honest, we're surprised we're making a Pokeshot out of this one… There isn't much to see in the picture, but I guess Tsukasa found something interesting…

###############################################################

"Ugh…." Ash groaned as he sat up from the pile of rubble he had fallen down on, only to hit his head on a low hanging rock, "Gii!" he grasped his head, growling in pain, "Darn it!"

"Agh…." Dawn brought her head up, looking around; it was pitch black, not a single strand of light poked through the infinite darkness… or what at least _felt_ infinite, "Ash…? You there?"

Ash was still reeling in pain, "Y-Yeah…" he growled through his clenched teeth, "I'm here… but where are you?"

"If I could see, I'd tell you…" Dawn stood, carefully moving towards Ash's voice, "Keep talking so I can find you."

"What is there to talk about down here?" Ash asked, the pain in his head finally subsiding.

"Just talk, say anything. Think about something…" Dawn replied. From the sound of it, she had landed close to Ash… yet far at the same time. _Why does he sound so close?_

"Um… well…" Ash couldn't think of anything to talk about.

"Keh…" Dawn sighed realizing she had to do the talking after all, "Do you remember why we fell down here?" The fall had taken more than a few cuts and bruises.

"If not for my hitting my head, I could tell you. I think I'm having some sort of amnesia or something…" Ash answered, slowly standing up while *trying* to avoid the rock, though he instead hit a different rock, "Gaack- Freaking…. Gaah!"

"Hit your head again?" Dawn giggled as she closed in on the yelling.

"Gosh, it hurts…"

"It's not like you to whine, Ash" Dawn finally stopped and held her hand out, touching his shoulder.

"Gaaah!" Ash shot into the air, once more hitting his head, "Ahahaaa…" He cried, "It huuurts…"

"Maybe if you didn't leap in fright like a total chicken, you wouldn't hit your head…" Dawn felt her hand leave Ash as he slumped to the ground.

"Tch… So you don't remember why we fell down here?" Ash asked, ignoring the insult.

Dawn sat down and slowly leaned, stopping as her back met Ash's, "Not really… I think it had something to do with Team Rocket…"

"The idiots probably used some explosive device that caused this part of Mount Coronet to cave in…" Ash sighed angrily.

"But if that's true, what happened to Brock and Pikachu?" Dawn asked, getting a little nervous. The darkness was starting to play with her mind, causing her to see silver wisps of light that really weren't there, and her ears were beginning to ring uncomfortably.

"I have no idea…" Ash groaned, "I just wish that someone would dig us up… my head is starting to hurt…."

"I heard perfect darkness can have an effect on your mind…" Dawn told her friend, feeling around the ground.

Ash heard her hand tapping and reached toward the sound, grasping her hand, "Where'd you hear that?"

"A book I read back when I was preparing for my journey…" She tensed as he grabbed her hand, then tightened her grip.

Ash felt an urge to let go, but continued his hold, "Did it say how long it would take to mess you up completely?"

Dawn shook her head, despite Ash not being able to see it, though his silence prodded her to vocally reply, "No… it just said that it will eventually cause you to go mad…"

Several ideas tempted Ash as she said that, though one he decided to fulfill. He turned and brought her hand up, _Heck, as long as we might go mad down here, I might as well show at least some of my feelings…_ He thought as he gently kissed her hand.

He grinned as she defensively pulled away, not quite sure as to what he had just done. She instinctively brought her hand up to her face, as though to examine it, but realized there was no way to check it, instead asking, "Ash, what… what did you just do?"

Ash laughed before turning and answering, "I guess I'm already going mad, huh?"

Dawn felt Ash turn and decided to go a bit off the deep end herself, spinning and tackling him down, giggling as Ash shouted in surprise as she leaned close… close enough for them to feel each other's breath, just enough to let them know what the other was doing.

"I guess it's already begun, huh?" she purred as Ash's breath quickened.

"I guess so… Well then, what are we going to do…?" Ash asked, leaning even closer towards her… closer… closer…

A burst of blinding light filled the cavern as two evildoers and their cat Pokémon blew a hole open in the rubble, "You twerps okay in there?" Meowth shouted, then froze, along with his partners, as Ash and Dawn looked at them, still in a rather awkward position.

"Um…." Ash stuttered.

"Uh…" Dawn's jaw had dropped.

"We'll just leave you to it then!" The cat said simply as he and his team began shoveling the opening closed again.

"Hey!" Dawn and Ash both shot to their feet and began hammering their hands on the rocks, "Let us out! We were just affected by the darkness, that's all! We were going mad!"

"We'll say" the two heard James through the rubble.

"Let us oooouuut!"

#####################################################################


	6. Cute Sleeping Or Not

Pokeshots

Cute Sleeping… or Not

Terry: Hahaha…. I love the picture that inspires this Pokeshot…. Endless Summer draws the best faces…

Karen: We'll keep this short. This one crosses into the K+/T boundary once again, but only at the very end.

Endless Summer!

Terry: We added a large leadup to this one since there's not much _after_ your picture/comic ends. Other than that, there aren't any changes… Though Tsukasa did add some extra detail into this one…

#######################################################################

"What a rough day…" Dawn groaned as she set up her tent.

"Tell me about it…" Brock sighed as he readied his sleeping bag.

"Attacked by Team Rocket in the morning, bombarded by angry Ariados in the afternoon, attacked _again_ by Team Rocket, hit by a rookie trainer's hyperbeam two hours ago…" Ash assessed their day as he finished his dinner.

"And how a rookie trainer has Hippowdon- a _Hippowdon-_ that knows hyper beam, I haven't the foggiest…" Dawn pitched in.

"Then finally, we made Team Rocket blast off a _third_ time…"

"Then dinner, and now we're here" Brock crawled into his sleeping bag, "I can trust you to clean your dish after you're done with it, right Ash? I don't want to have to bring out Croagunk to get the hardened remains off again…"

"Don't worry, Brock. I'll wash it…" Ash looked at Piplup for a moment, then resumed eating, _If Piplup is still awake… I don't want to bother Buizel._

Dawn noticed his gaze, immediately deducing what he was planning to do, "Well…" In response she grabbed Piplup, "We're going to bed too. Goodnight, you two"

"Pika…" Pikachu growled as he unscrewed a bottle of Ketchup, deciding to please his urgings toward the red sauce.

"And Pikachu, too" Dawn giggled, crawling into her tent then zipping the front strap.

"You know that Brock doesn't-" Ash was cut off as Pikachu thrust his tail onto Ash's mouth, silencing him.

"I don't like what?" Brock growled, not bothering to roll over towards the two, "If Pikachu drinks all of the ketchup again, Ash, I swear…"

"D-Don't worry Brock! He won't drink it all again!" Ash glared at his yellow friend then whispered, "Right…?"

Pikachu simply returned the glare before downing half the bottle, capping it, then sighing happily, "Chaaa…."

"Pig." Ash coughed, _I'm not using _that_ ketchup anymore…_ The young Pokémon Trainer chuckled and finished his meal, rather glad he had put ketchup on it _before_ Pikachu got to the bottle.

He stood and walked toward his bag, then looked back; he had left a lot of Ketchup on the plate… "Well… I'm sure that'll wash off just fine in the morning" He mumbled to himself, then rolled into his sleeping bag. He didn't wait for Pikachu, who was sitting on the table, trying once more to resist the call of his favorite drink….

#####################################################################

Dawn tossed and turned, back and forth; no matter what she did, she couldn't fall asleep. She sat up and looked to her partner, who was sound asleep, a big grin cresting his beaked face, "Sure wish I could be in dreamland too…" She sighed, crawling towards the tent flap and unzipping it. A rush of cool air flooded the tent, causing her to wake up even more.

"Great" Dawn shivered, unzipping her bag and getting out her clothes. After a bit of struggling, she managed to get her clothes on while in her tent while, amazingly, not waking up Piplup. "Talk about a heavy sleeper…" she stepped out of her tent and stretched. Despite not having fallen asleep, her body was cramped up, and desperately needed movement to snap into shape again.

She looked around, looking at the dinner table that always seemed to appear out of nowhere whenever they ate; Pikachu was asleep atop it, wrapped around the ketchup bottle affectionately. Dawn had no idea why the yellow mouse had such and obsession with it, but he loved Ketchup more than her Buneary loved Pikachu.

Next to the rodent was Ash's dirty, ketchup covered dinner plate. "Figures" she sighed. The moment Ash looked at her Piplup, she knew the lunkhead would find an excuse not to clean his dish.

Dawn's gaze then trailed to Brock. For some weird reason, Brock was _always_ looking away from her tent. Not like she checked often, but it was an unusual repeating occurrence… that brought disturbing thoughts as to _why_ he looked in the opposite direction…

Next was Ash… a grin twitched her face as she approached, kneeling down next to him."Awwweh! Ash is so cute when he's asleep!" she cooed above him. It took everything in her power not to try to hug him.

It was then she noticed Ash was talking in his sleep. Even that was cute to her… until he said something rather… perturbing.

"…. Heh, Dawn… Aren't you… a naughty girl… heheheh…." Ash mumbled his dream aloud.

Dawn just stared with a wickedly evil glare, "You little…" Her mission was now punishing him… She looked around with maniacal grin. "What can I use…" her eyes locked on Ash's dinner plate, her grin widening, if that was at all possible. She quietly strolled over and grabbed the ketchup A.K.A. eye burning plate, "This will do nicely…" then returned to Ash, kneeling down once more, "Oh Ash…?"

"mm… hmm?" He opened his eyes, staring up at Dawn, "Dawn?"

Dawn smiled cutely, "You forgot to finish your plate" she said as she thrust the eye burning plate into his face.

"AAAAAAAH!"


	7. School Days

Pokeshots  
School Days

Terry: Sorry this took so long guys. We had it up on DA, but never got around to posting it here on Fanfiction net, so here it is.

Karen: We don't own Pokémon, the picture that inspired this pokeshot, or the show that Terry quoted from… take a guess at what show it is _

Endless Summer!  
Terry: Like I said, compared to the actual picture, this one is really original on it's own, though you, of course, hold all rights nonetheless. Also, in case you never checked out Tsukasa's other fanfictions, Albine is the last name Tsukasa gave to Dawn. Since we have yet to see anything in your creations describing an original last name for Dawn, we're going to use Tsukasa's.

#######################################################################

"Dawn! Piplup!" Dawn couldn't hold a bright smile as her best friend Ash and his partner Pikachu ran towards her.

"Ash!" She giggled as the young man skidded to a halt under the tree that the two had marked as their official meeting spot. Class had ended long ago, but Ash, being the stubborn fool he was, got in a fight with the teacher and ended up staying after class, leaving Dawn and Piplup to stare up into the beautiful cloud dotted sky as they waited for Dawn's champion to finally escape his punishment.

"You certainly took your sweet time getting out, didn't you?" Dawn shot a sly look at Ash, who quickly shot a glare back at her.

"Yeah, especially seeing as to I actually got out early for good behavior" Ash looked at the open spot next to Dawn, smiling as she nodded, granting him permission to sit, which he immediately did, "Man, what a day."

"You say that every day after classes are over, you know. Could it be that you don't enjoy our time at this school?" Dawn asked, her tiny penguin cuddling up to her just as Ash's Pikachu did the same with his trainer. Obviously, neither of them wanted to be a part of the coming conversation, though Dawn couldn't blame them; Be it a normal conversation or an argument, the warmth of the bright sun always split it down to simple kind banter, and the two Pokémon enjoyed that warmth just as much as the two trainers enjoyed the warmth of each other's company.

"After all the schools I've been a part of in journey's past, you'd think I'd be ready for High School, but sadly I just still haven't found my niche here at the Pokémon University, even after all this time." Ash sighed, leaning back against the old oak tree. It wasn't that he hated school; he just hated the confined nature that he'd been forced to commit to by Dawn, and the confinement brought many enemies. In fact, he could feel the glares the other students were giving him, though all of them male, and it didn't take a genius to realize it was because of his friend who sat next to him; the most beautiful girl in the school, Dawn Albine, and the sailor suit she wore added to her magnificence even more.

"Of course, though..." Ash looked at his friend, "It's a lot easier having a friend nearby to help me stay vigilant."

Dawn giggled cutely at Ash, who immediately broke out in a blush, "Of course. It's the same with me. As long as the two of us stay together, we'll get through this school, no problem at all."

"Definitely" Ash chuckled before looking up at the sky, "Just a few more months, and we're out of here and on our own again..."

After Ash finished his journey, Dawn talked him into going to the Pokémon University with her. It wasn't easy, but he finally accepted, deciding he wouldn't mind taking a quick break from his quest to learn a few more things about the world around him. One thing Dawn hadn't told him about was the commitment needed to pass the three year school. However, standing side by side the entire way, the two had made it to their final semester. Just a bit longer and they'd be free to follow their life's whim.

"It feels like it went by in a flash, doesn't it?" Dawn looked to Ash, smiling as their eyes locked.

"Only when you're not around does it feel like an eternity" Ash grinned as he stared into Dawn's eyes.

"Yeah, same here..." Dawn said quietly. Time had been a major factor in their relationship, especially thanks to how isolated they were in this school. Sure, every guy had a thing for Dawn, and every guy tried to hit on her at every turn, and every once in a while a girl would go after Ash... But none of that mattered to Dawn. The only thing that mattered to her was Ash... well, him and Piplup... Though Ash in far more than a "Matters" way. No, it was far more than that.

"Dawn... What do you want to do after we're done here? Go on another journey?" Ash asked, rather curious about himself just as much as his friend. The last month spawned many thoughts as he prepared for his finals; as soon as he passed, he had nothing to do but to pursue his quest further, but he also wanted to be with Dawn, which meant if she wanted to do something else, he'd almost certainly comply.

"I... don't really know, Ash. I guess whatever you want to do, I'll do" Dawn replied. She didn't care what they did, so long as they were together.

"You've got to be kidding me, Dawn" Ash laughed, "that's exactly what I was going to say to you"

"Then I guess we've got time to think, right?" Dawn moved closer to Ash and lay her head on his shoulder.

Ash just smiled and chuckled, "Yep... All the time in the world..." he moved his arm to wrap it around Dawn's shoulders...

########################################################################

"Hah..." Dawn sighed happily as she continued to daydream about her school life fantasy.

"Dawn? Hello?" Ash waved his hand in front of her face, but to no effect. He had asked her what her plans were after the Grand Festival, but for some reason she just got all starry eyed and kept sighing over and over.

Finally Ash had had enough, "All right, fine, whatever. I'd have better luck asking Brock which Nurse Joy is his favorite..." He growled as he and his partner Pokémon Pikachu stormed away from the dazed girl.

########################################################################

Tsukasa: Just in case you haven't seen, check my Deviant Art journal updates on my fanfictions. It's (convert it to normal text. not that hard lol) sirus7009 dot deviantart dot com.


	8. The Bet

Pokeshots  
The Bet

Terry: Another laughably hilarious picture.  
Karen: and once again a rather original pokeshot to match it.  
Terry: We're going to keep this short... well except for the fact that we're FINALLY bringing another pokegirl into our pokeshots, though not romantically... well kind of.  
Karen: we don't own Pokémon or the picture that inspired this pokeshot.

Endless Summer!

Terry: Not really much to say. We're just adding extra story to your pictures like usual. I must warn that once again I'm hitting the boundary with suggestive content, but again it's not that bad.

##############################################################

"Gah, wait!"

"No Ash" May said in a sly yet happy tone, "You agreed you wouldn't struggle."

"B-b-but!"

"You swore, Ash" Misty purred as she sprayed perfume onto the poor boy.

"N-no!"

"Come on Ash, be a man. You'll live" Dawn laughed as she caressed Ash's hair with her best brush.

"Aaaaugh!" _How did it come to this!_ Ash screamed mentally as he looked down on the girls handy work; he was in a white dress top with a bright red and pink heart on the chest, and pink frills on the short sleeves and on the wrists of the white gloves he wore. Finally he wore a long pink skirt with a large yellow sash tied into a bow in the back.

Now his mind repeated why he was in this situation, being dressed and prettied up by the three closest girls he knew... _Why wasn't I smart enough to refuse that stupid penalty game!_

#################################################################

"A penalty game?" Ash stared at his fiery orange haired friend. In a friendly reunion, Misty, May, and Dawn had talked Ash into joining them at the Cerulean City Gym, in the Leaders Lounge, A.K.A. Misty's living room.

"Yeah. Basically, you bet yourself instead of money" Misty said with a grin as she shuffled three decks of cards together.

"Yourself? Isn't that a bit... risky?" Ash asked, eyeing the other two girls.

"I think it sounds kind of fun. I haven't had much excitement lately" May shrugged.

"And you, Dawn?" Ash stared at her with hope brimming from his eyes like tears. He had a feeling, no, a vibe that something was going to go wrong.

"I was a little hesitant at first, but what could go wrong? I know none of us are going to make any radical bets..._ right_ Ash?"

"What are you talking about!" Ash shouted, completely offended by this accusation, "I would never do something like that!"

"Wouldn't put it past him" May said bluntly as Misty passed her five cards.

"Nah, Ash is blind to girls anyways" Misty snickered, ignoring the glare she received from Ash.

"Fine, deal me in." Ash grumbled as he sat down. His little red flag vibe was waving like it was in a hurricane, but he wasn't about to be diss talked by the girls, no matter if they were friends or not.

Despite agreeing, Dawn stood for a little longer. "Something wrong?" May looked at the bluette with a creepily smug grin, almost as though she was certain she'd win.

"Nothing" Dawn smiled as she sat down, accepting her cards, "So what are we playing?"

"Well first..." Misty then passed a single piece of blank paper to each player, "We need to write down our penalties, then shuffle them"

"Say what?" Ash shouted, "I thought it would be a single bet, not four separate ones!"

"You're kidding!" Dawn stared in shock.

"Sounds fun..." May giggled.

"Okay, May, you're creeping even _me_ out. Why are you so eager to play this?" Misty asked, rather confused as to why May was acting so cocky.

"Oh, no reason. I just like the idea, that's all" she giggled innocently.

"Riiight..." Dawn stared at the girl before picking up one of the pens that resided in the center of the table, "I know what mine is going to be"

"Ditto" Ash grinned.

"Double ditto" Misty quickly wrote down her choice.

"Already done" May passed her paper to Misty, "Shuffle away"

Misty collected the strips and set them on the table face down, masterfully shuffling them in a flash, though all the while not noticing Ash's eyes trace every move. Finally she came to a halt and passed the pages to their respective victims, "Well, let's check mine first" she smiled as she flipped the page, "Dye your hair blue..."

"I don't think you even _need_ to guess who wrote that one" Ash laughed at his blushing friend.

"Hey, I don't see why I have to be the only girl with an odd hair color!" the bluette growled, stroking one of her blue locks defensively.

"All right, you're turn, May" The brunette happily flipped her card over.

"Give up your hat..." May immediately looked at Misty, "Guess who."

"What can I say? Everyone has a hat" Misty shrugged, looking at Ash's hat, "And Ash has three"

"What? My mom was the one who bought the past two. I won the first one in a radio contest, remember? And besides, you're a Gym Leader! You should buy your own with your own money!" Ash straightened his hat a bit while glaring at the orangette.

"Well Ash, what about yours?" Dawn stared at her friend's page curiously.

"Huh? Um..." Ash flipped the card and immediately went pale, "Oh I better win..."

May couldn't help but giggle at the face Ash was making, "What does it say Ash?" the two other girls immediately realized that it was May who had written Ash's.

"It says..." Ash said slowly, "Let the others dress you up as they see fit..."

Misty and Dawn's faces quickly twisted up as they tried desperately to hold back both tears and laughter. Dawn succeeded, but Misty... "Gahahahahaha!" Misty burst out in joy, "That's perfect! Girls, we have to make sure Ash loses!" She bawled laughing.

"Well, we have to see what Dawn got first" May giggled as she and the rest of the group looked to the bluette, "What does your say, Dawn?"

"Huh? Um..." Dawn flipped the paper over, her face contorting into a horrid glare that slowly rose to Ash, who kept quite the innocent face, "Ash..."

"Hmm?" Ash looked at his friend, "What does it say?" He asked without any remorse. He seemed almost too innocent.

"I thought we agreed not to bet for bodily gain?"

Ash's eyes shot open, "What are you talking about?"

Misty snatched the paper away from Dawn, reading it, "Why you... All right! Because of what Ash wrote here, he loses without need to play the game!"

"Wait, what! But that means-!" Ash cried as the girls slowly closed in on him.

###################################################################

"All right, Ash, you're almost done!" Misty giggled cutely as she handed Ash a mirror.

"I still don't understand why I'm stuck doing this..."

"Because you disobeyed the rules of the bet"

"By betting the chance to dress up the loser as the winners see fit?"

"Because you- wait, what did you say?"

"That was May's bet" Misty corrected him.

"No it wasn't... I... wrote it..."

"Nice try Ash, but why would you write something like that?"

"Because I wanted to see Dawn in a maid outfit…." Ash admitted, not quite understanding why Dawn proceeded to faint, "And besides, I watched as you shuffled Misty. I saw where every page went..."

"How could you do that, Ash? I doubt even Misty herself knew where each card went."

"I didn't watch Pikachu use Agility and Quick Attack without gain, you know" Ash said with a growl, "All that training helped my eyes quite a bit."

"You know... I think I believe him" Misty sighed, "Ash really is stupid to girls... well, for the most part... but then who wrote the bad bet?"

Dawn brought herself to her feet again, "I wrote the blue hair bet..."

"And I wrote the hat bet..."

Both girls then looked at May, who was slowly creeping away, "May!"

"Huh! Oh! I'm just going to the bathroom!"

"The bathroom is that way.…" Misty growled, pointing in the opposite direction that May was walking.

"Oh, uh... right! I'll just"

"Hold it…." Dawn walked into her path, "As much as I enjoyed dressing Ash up, what you did was just plain dirty.…"

"Wait, I didn't write it! I wrote the-"

"Save it for this new penalty..." Ash chuckled as he handed his old paper to Misty, who immediately perked up with an enormous smile.

Misty held the page up to May, "Treat Brock to... WHAT! NO!" May turned to run but was stopped, "Have mercy! It was just a joke! A Joooooooke!"  
########################################################################

Tsukasa: Same stuff. Updates are on Deviant Art It's (convert it to normal text. not that hard lol) sirus7009 dot deviantart dot com.


	9. Why Didn't I Tell Him?

Pokeshot 9

Tsukasa: YES! They are BACK baby! Now! Time to get some pokeshots going!

Karen: Why did you stop again?

Tsukasa: I don't know o.o I can't remember. Something came up that stopped me from being able to write them, and I just quit for some reason...

Karen: Well, the point is that they're back! And I am too!

Tsukasa: Oh yeah! Welcome back, Karen! ^_^

Karen: We don't own Pokémon nor the picture that inspired this pokeshot!

To Endless Summer: I had to work with this one a bit to get a good story around it. I hope you like it!

#############

A hard and cold rain poured down on the young redhead. As she made her way through the streets of Pallet Town, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic. All of her memories of him washed over her like the pouring rain.

It was 17 years ago that she met him. He stole her bike and wrecked it, and for nearly two years she traveled with him under the alias that she wanted him to pay her back for the bike... but in truth, she just wanted to be with him.

When he traveled to another region without her, it left her in heartbreak. She had another chance with a young artist, but she passed him by, her heart set on the boy who had stolen her heart.

As she left the Professor's lab, she took a detour through the residential area, passing her old lover's mother's house. She stopped at the gate and looked at the old relic. His mother still lived there, all alone...

All alone...

Just like her.

She turned and left the memory behind her, still gazing back and forth between houses, as though looking for something. Rumor had it that he had returned home, and that he was done with his journeys, living on his own...

Or so she hoped.

She found a small bench under an awning she could rest on. Taking a seat, she once more reflected on her past. How she constantly gave him signs, but the boy's oblivious nature kept her advances at bay. But she never once told him how she felt. For all it's worth, she wished she had. Maybe he would have kept her with him, kept her close. But instead, he found other women...

What of these other women? Had he fallen for one of them? The brunette... she had met her. But she only heard of the blue haired female. And she heard all this from the older man of the group, who claimed they were even closer than she and the boy.

This burned her heart. All the time she traveled with him, all the times she backed him up and helped him in his times of need... Did they mean nothing?

She lifted her head to look up into the black night, but something caught her eye, leading her to stand and walk back into the rain, over to a nearby house.

Inside a woman of blue hair and a man of black hair both sat in their living room, their children playing with their parent's old Pokémon partners. She could feel tears breaking her eyes as she finally whispered...

"Oh Ash..." Misty finally broke. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she continued to whisper to herself, "Why... Why didn't I tell him...?" She sobbed before turning, walking back into the dark, progressing into the night only to wonder what she had left in this world. Where she was going to go now...

####

Tsukasa: Yeah I know, it's sad and heart wrenching for a welcome back chapter, but the picture that inspired this chapter is what got me to recontact Endless Summer and become friends with her again (how we lost contact I haven't the foggiest _ ) and it was also the first thing that made me think "Pokeshots" in a long while. I couldn't help but write this Pokeshot first!

Karen: We're sorry about how sad it is, but they will get happier! Keep reading!


	10. Let's Go Home

Pokeshot 10

Let's Go Home

Tsukasa: I just stumbled on this picture today, and squee'd all the way to Microsoft word!

Karen: Let's just say coming from a guy it was creepy. You really like your picture inspirations, don't you?

Tsukasa: Yep! Let's get to work!

Karen: We don't own Pokémon nor the picture that inspired this idea!

####

"Finally!" Ash sighed happily as he ran through the rain towards his friend's house. He hadn't seen her outside of phone calls for over five years, and once his last journey ended he decided he'd take it easy for a little bit, seeing as to how his Pokémon were worn out and all of them were begging him for rest.

So in his dreams of ways to relax, he found comfort in the thought of visiting his old friend Dawn, who, in all honesty, had also captured his heart. Back when he was younger, he didn't realize it because of how naïve he was, but as he aged, and began to understand what love was, he noticed a sudden tug in his heart. A tug that pointed towards the bluette he had traveled with years before.

Now, in the pouring rain, he approached her house, eager to finally see her again, and, quite possibly, tell her his feelings.

As he stepped onto her front porch, reaching out for the front door, he suddenly heard a crash inside. He leaned against the door, listening in. Screaming, more crashing, and then loud footsteps... running straight for the door!

Ash dove out of the way just in the nick of time as the door burst open and Dawn flew out the door, running into the storm.

Ash quickly leapt to his feet, calling out his friend's name, "Dawn!" He sighed. Something terrible must have happened to send her out in such a rush. He peeked inside to see her house a wreck. Pictures had fallen to the floor, vases were knocked over, and on the floor her Piplup laid knocked out.

"What in the world...?" Ash stumbled into the house, looking around for Dawn's mother only to find her crying in a man's arms, "Johanna?"

Suddenly the tears stopped and a smile emerged from the blue haired woman as she ran to hug the young man, "Ash! Good to see you! Sorry you came at such a bad time, but..."

"Wait, why is it a bad time? Why did Dawn just run out the door?"

Johanna's smile faded, "You saw her...?"

"Saw her? She nearly ran me over!" Ash chuckled lightly, though he understood the situation was dire. Something was seriously wrong. He looked to the man standing by himself. He had long blue hair, just like Dawn, and stood with an overwhelming presence of mourning. Ash couldn't help but deduce that he was Dawn's father... but he heard that he left long ago, just as Ash's father had.

The man stood in sadness, a gloomy cloud hanging over his head as he sighed.

"Johanna... I take it this is Dawn's dad?" Ash looked to the older woman, sighing as she nodded. He looked to the man again, addressing him bluntly, "Why did Dawn run out the door?"

"She wasn't happy to see me, apparently..." The man groaned, scratching his head in frustration.

"I had sent Dawn out to get groceries so that, when her father returned, she'd be surprised to see him..." Johanna explained.

"But apparently old wounds run deep" the man said coldly.

"Old wounds...?" Ash stared in awe at the man. Had he hurt Dawn in some way?

"Dawn was heartbroken when I left town, leaving her and Johanna alone... And apparently, seeing me after all this time, she couldn't stand the sight of me and ran out the door."

"Just like my dad..." Ash mumbled, leading Johanna to stare at him.

"What did you say, Ash?"

"You're just as heartless as my dad... He left on a journey, leaving mom and I all alone to fend for ourselves..." Ash turned and began walking for the door.

"Ash, where are you going?" Johanna called out in worry.

"To go get Dawn, of course!" He shouted as he ran out the door.

Despite the scene, Johanna couldn't help but smile. She could already tell that Ash was going to make Dawn a happy woman.

####

Ash tore through the streets of Twinleaf, his jacket held over his head to cull the rain. He was calling out to strangers, asking if they had seen the bluette run by. Many were clueless, yet some gave enough info to send Ash into the nearby woods.

The rain was slowly letting up- thank God- but Dawn was still out in who knows what kind of clothes today. The thought of her getting sick over this led his feet to pound faster and harder as he shot through the forest, calling out his friends name until he came to a clearing.

Shaking the rain out of his jacket he ran to his friend's side, wrapping it around her. She shivered in his arms, tears streaming down her face as she leaned into the young man.

Ash couldn't contain a sigh of relief that she was ok. He sat down next to her, keeping her in his arms. "I met your dad..." Dawn flinched, "He's really sad that you ran off..."

"Now he knows how it feels..." Dawn hiccupped.

"You know..." Ash breathed, looking up towards the sky. The clouds were parting and rays of sunshine were slowly breaking through the darkness. "My dad left when I was just a baby. I never knew him, I never saw him, heck there aren't even pictures of him around anymore..."

Dawn hugged Ash tightly at this mention, "At least you knew your dad..." Ash mumbled, hugging her even tighter.

"Ash... I just didn't know what to think when I saw him..." Dawn cried into Ash's chest, her shaking breaking Ash's heart, "I couldn't face him after all he put Mom and I through... So I just ran away..."

"Did he say if he was staying...?"

"He plans to live with us again... I can't stand the thought..."

Ash slowly stood, leading Dawn to her feet as well, "Why don't you come to live with me, then?" He smiled as Dawn broke the hug to look into Ash's hazels. "I'm sure mom wouldn't mind having you around, considering how much I like you."

Dawn stared at him in shock. She didn't quite understand what he meant, "Well, we are friends..." She whispered.

"I really do like you Dawn, and I'd love having you around again. I really missed you..." With both of them standing, Ash finally looked the girl over. She had grown into a stunning woman, wearing a pink sweatshirt and blue jeans with a Piplup choker around her neck. She looked gorgeous, and he could only guess she had dressed for the occasion of Ash coming.

"I missed you too, Ash..." Dawn giggled lightly as Ash wiped away her tears.

The boy threw his soaking jacket over his shoulders, wrapping his free arm around her waist as he began to lead her. "Come on, Dawn... Let's go home..."


End file.
